Romeo and Juliet: The Bewitched Version
by the.crowd.can.wait
Summary: Hogwarts is putting on a presentation of Romeo and Juliet: The Bewitched Version. Guess who's chosen as the lead. D/H.


Romeo and Juliet: The Bewitched Version

Prologue

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In mystical Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break new mutiny,

Where civil blood make civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadvertured piteous overthrows,

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,

Is now the long traffic of our story.

The which if you will with patient minds attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A new year is like a new beginning. At least that's how it felt for Hermione Granger. She was coming into her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The summer before fifth year she had 'filled out'. She now had wizards and muggles alike giving her looks. 

Hermione walked down the streets of muggle London. She was wearing a blue cotton halter sundress. The hem of the dress reached just above her knees, leaving the rest of her long slender legs bare. She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and out the backdoor. She faced a wall, pulled out her wand and began to tap bricks. Where there stood a solid brick wall now formed an archway. She passed through and into the crowded alley. Hermione decided to get a sundae at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She sat at an empty table and asked for her sundae when Florean Fortescue came up to get her order.

Hermione got the strangest feeling. As if someone was watching her. She looked around the room. She saw many unfamiliar faces, but all were engaged in conversations or engaged with spoonfuls of ice cream. Hermione directed her attention to the ice cream that was placed in front of her. She muttered, "Thank you." to Florean and gave him a smile. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Again, she looked around the parlor. She finally saw it. A pair of cold, steel gray eyes watching her intently from a table in the back, hidden from view by other tables and busy moving bodies. Draco Malfoy got up and walked to the door, smirking at Hermione before disappearing out of the shop. Malfoy left her mind as Harry and Ron ran up to her, sat down at her table, and began to talk to her about her summer.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy strolled leisurely down Diagon Alley. Draco had the skinny, muscular build of a seeker; along with his pale blonde hair and steel gray eyes, he had the eye of many a witch. He was now seventeen and, in his eyes, in control. He stepped into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. He found a table in the back where he could watch the busy movements of the witches and wizards running in and out of the shop. 

Draco lounged back in his chair and sipped on some pumpkin juice. He looked in interest when a pretty witch walked in the door. He nearly spit out his juice when he was who it was. 'Granger?!' he thought, 'Damn, Granger!' He watched her as she sat down and ordered a sundae. She looked around, her sundae arrived at her table and her attention was averted for the time being. He saw her smile at the man and something burned inside of him. She looked around once again and steel locked with chocolate. Draco was able to pick up on emotions that most other people couldn't. She was slightly nervous. His work was done. He got up and sauntered over to the door, flickering a smirk at her before leaving the parlor. He brushed past Potter and Weasley as they ran into the shop. 


End file.
